My future begin
by Guillo18
Summary: After a visit from Dumbledore, Edward has been inrolled in Hogward as Cedric Diggorry and became Bella Potter (Harry Potter's twin) 's best friend. After his "death" he came back with his family. What will happen when they meet three years later? Better than it sounds I swear. It's a Carlisle/Bella story,so don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's been a while since I wrote my last chapter and I'm sorry for this but it's getting hard to have inspiration about this story. I'm still writting it though. But today, I begin my new story. A Carlisle/Bella pairing. I know, original but I read a Bella/Carlisle paring lately and I just loved it so I began to imagine a story in my mind. Have fun!** **Guillo 18**

* * *

 **My future begin.**

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

 _ **Edward's POV:**_

1095 days, 7 hours and 58 minutes since I saw my best friend for the last time. Since then, there's a part of me missing. I talked with Carlisle about that and he said that it was the bestie's soul. The bestie's soul is quite the same thing as mates but with friend ship. This person was meant to be your best friend. And for mine I was dead. Of course I still have Esmee, my soulmate but I still have a part of me missing. Esmee knew about her and wasn't jealous because it was like Carlisle and her or Alice and Emmett or Jasper and Rose. It was real friend ship.

I met Isabella Lilly Mary Potter 3 years ago. I was afraid first. She was a witch and I was a vampire/wizard, she was famous in her world and I was not. But she hated the fact that she was famous. It was a thing I love in her. Her brother was exactly like her. Hogwarts is a huge school and I talked to Harry just several times but he is a nice kid. I still remember why I met them both.

It was three years ago. I was at house with my father (Carlisle) when we heard the door. We opened it and saw an old man with a long white beerd. He was funny looking but he inspired respect. He introcuced himself as Albus Dumbledore. He told us everything about his world and asked me if I could be inrolled in his school as Cedric Diggory. He never told me why I had to do it but I did. The separation with Esmee was awful but I got there anyway. A year of pure pain away from her but without that I wouldn't have met Bella. I came back after a year. _(I won't tell Cedric's story I'm a lazy person)_ She never knew where I was for this year. She jut knew I had met Bella. The rest of the family didn't know either. Since I went back to my family, I received the wizard's news by Snowball, my owl, like that I kept an eye on her. And three years after I left, that means today, I came back home relief, happy and just happy, again.

I just passed the door that I screamed:

 **-CARLISLE! CARLISLE! COME DOWNSTAIRS QUICK PLEASE!**

 _*What happens to him* Everybody except Carlisle_

 ** _-_ I'm here Edward! What happens?**

I handed the news to him. He read it, looked at me, smiled and hugged me.

 **-She's alive, she's alive...**

I didn't stop to whisper that. If I could cry, I would. I now know that she's safe.

 **-Relax Edward! She's alive, safe and healthy.** Carlisle whispered

We broke the hug and I said aloud:

 **-I know but I miss her so much, it's good to know that she's alright.**

 _*He talks about who?* Alice_

 _*Bro' what happens?* Emmett_

 _*Is it Bella?* Esmee_

I nodded to her. She stood up, hugged and kissed me.

 **-I'm happy for you hun.**

 _*Did you cheat on Esmee Edward?* Rosalie_

 **-ARE YOU INSANE ROSE? OF COURSE NOT!** I screamed at her

 **-I needed to be sure!**

 **-I will never cheat on her!** I screamed back. **I turned to face Esmee. I go in the forest, I need to think right now.**

I kissed her, turned and began to leave when Alice had a vision.

 _ **Alice's POV**_

 _VISION_

 _Uh, a new girl at school. She seems pretty lost. Big brown eyes, dark hair, a weird scar on her forehead, she's beautiful._

 _END OF THE VISION_

I squealed, really happy that something happen for once.

 **-New girl in town and in school!**

They all smile except Edward who seems schock and happy at the same time.

 **-Edward?**

He smiled, said something that we couldn't hear to Carlisle and Esmee, they both hugged him and he ran outside.

 **-What just happened?** Emmett asked me

I shrugged my shoulder.

 **-They are weird since three years now. It's not new.**

He smiled and I smiled back. I can't wait to meet the new girl!

 _ **Bella's POV**_

 **-Are you sure you want to leave?** Harry asked for the thousandth time.

 **-Yeah, I'm sure, I want to have a real life. Now that the war is over. I love you bro' but I need to.**

My suitcase was closed since days. In two hours, I will be in a plane.

Destination: Forks; Whashington state; USA

 **-As you wish but I'll miss you little sis'.**

 **-Bro', I'm just 2 minutes younger than you!**

 **-Yeah but you'll stay my little sis' forever.**

I laughed softly and after a last hug, went to the airport. I beg heaven to be in a town where nobody know me. I want a new start after that horrible war. I saw things that I didn't want to see. And now that I'm graduate from Hogwarts, I wanted to be graduate from a muggle school. I love my twin, but this is what I want for my life. Since Cedric's gone, I have a part of who is missing. Hop, hop, hop, that doesn't mean that I was in love with him. It's just that he was my best friend. Unfortunatly, he died three years ago. I was devastated. I still have his Hupplefuff's scarf. I wear it, everytime it's cold outside. I just hope that I will find something that worth it in Forks.

* * *

 **That was my first chapter, hope you liked it.**

 **See you!**

 **Guillo 18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter. Let's go.**

* * *

 **My future begin**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV:**_

Finally, I'm finally in Forks. My wand is in my boot and I have everything I want to begin a new life. I changed everyone in this town's memories. I'm now Isabella Mary Swan, Charlie Swan's only child. Charlie Swan is the scherif of the town, he was alone and now he has a daughter. It was a hard time for me to give up my parent's names (Potter and Lilly) but I had to.

Anyway, right now, I'm in Charlie's car, I go to his house and I begin school tomorrow.

Please Merlin. Make that nobody know me. PLEASE!

 _The next morning._

You know what? I was more confident in first year when Ron told me that the repartition was a fight with a troll. I just arrived to the school in my old truck ( wich I enchanted so it drive alone) and after went to reception. I was on the parking, alone, waiting for the others. My biggest fear today? That someone look at my scar, I didn't suceed in the art of hide it this morning. I heard my phone ring so I went out of my truck, put Cedric's scarf on me and answered:

 **-Yup?**

 **-BELLA! HOW ARE YOU?** I immediatly keep away the phone from my ear.

 **-I'm not deaf Ron, you don't need to shout!**

 **-Sorry Bells but I'm a wizard! I don't how this thing work**

I rolled my eyes and said.

 **-Who is with you?**

 **-Everyone.**

I heard a concert of "Hi/Hello/Hey" behind him. I smiled and told him:

 **-Ask Hermione to put the phone on loud speaker.**

I waited a minute and after I heard Hermione say:

 **-It's done.**

 **-Hey everyone!**

 **-Bella!**

 **-We miss you sis'!** Harry said

I couldn't help but smile at that.

 **-Already bro'? I thought you will at least wait a week before tell me that you miss me. And stop rolling your eyes, I know you did!**

I heard laughs.

 **-So how are you all?**

 **-Fine, we are all in Hogwarts to fix the castle. Mc Gonagall told us that they will have class again next year and she already proposed a job to you, Harry and Hermione.** Mr Weasley answered

 **-What job?**

 **-For you? Enchantement teacher.** She answered again.

 **-And for the others.**

 **-I had metamorphose and Harry DADA.** Hermione said

 **-That's good, what did you say?**

 **-We both said yes.** Harry said

I squealed and told them:

 **-I'm happy for you. Tell her that I will think about it. But if I say yes, it won't be before at least a year.** They agreed and before we hung up I said. **Oh and Harry, be careful please. You have the year job now and I want you alive!** We that I hung up, I laughed. It was good to hear them. I miss them so much.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a blond guy, he looked at me like I was an angel.

 **-You are new?** He asked

So not polite!

 **-Yeah, I am. I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella, it's cool, I prefer.**

 **-I'm Mike Newton, nice to meet you.**

A girl ran to us.

 **-Hello, you are Isabella right?** I nodded. **I'm Jessica Stanley but call me Jess**

 **-So I'm Bella.**

 **-Fine.** She smiled

I don't know why but I don't like this girl. Another girl with a friendly smile came.

 **-Hello, I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you.**

 **-Same here. I'm Bella.**

 **-Did you visit the school?**

 **-Yeah, I had. Thanks.**

I talked with Ang' a while. She seemed nice. I watched the parking. That's when I saw HIM.

He looked like Cedric, a lot! What is it?

 **-Angela? Who are these guys.**

 **-The Cullen. The huge one is Emmett, teh pixie one, Alice, the blonde twins are Jasper and Rosalie and the last one is Edward Cullen.**

No way.

 _ **Edward's POV**_

I was scared, I mean REALLY. I just want to see her. But what will she say when she will see me?

 **-EDWARD, STOP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL REAP YOUR ARM!** Jasper screamed

 **-Sorry Jazz, but I can't help it.**

 **-Why are you so scared?**

 **-Not right now, Jasper. I swear, I will explain but not right now.**

He nodded. I tried to relax. The key word is: TRIED. Like every morning we talked on the parking. And I just listened at least until I heard a voice and my fear came back:

 **-Angela? Who are these guys.**

 **-The Cullen. The huge one is Emmett, teh pixie one, Alice, the blonde twins are Jasper and Rosalie and the last one is Edward Cullen.**

I turned my head to look at _her._ She looked lost and the moment she saw me, he hand flew to her scarf... no... Cedric's carf. She kept it! I smiled softly. And that's when I heard her mumble under her breath.

 _ **-Legilimens.**_

Oh god. But wait a second, I didn't feel anything. I looked into everyone's mind. And apparently, she send it to Jasper. I smiled, that will learn to you. Jasper flash-back end. He was pretty lost and I just smiled.

 **-Come on Bella, you can do it. _Legilimens_.**

This time she suceed. I was in the cemetary three years ago. The flash light. All the memories. My flash-back ended and I turned to face her. She was crying.

 _ **Bella's POV**_

Cedric is alive?

* * *

 **Good read**

 **Guillo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

 **I know what you are thinking, two chapters in one day! Is she sick?**

 **My answer: no just bored. Ans I enjoy writting this fiction.**

 **Have fun**

* * *

 **My future begin**

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

- **Bella, are you okay?**

 **-Yeah, don't worry for me.** I said but I kept looking at Cedric or Edward or whoever it is.

My lying "best friend". Cause if he really was my best friend, why did he lie to me and pretend to be dead? Wait a minute, what if he was... no he can't! Could he? I don't know, I have to be sure. I continued to talk with Angela but I wasn't in the conversation, I was looking at him. I don't even know how to call him anymore! Angela saw it but continued to talk with me. The two others went away a while ago. I like Angela, she could be a friend. But right now, it's pretty dangerous to be friends with me. I was lost in my thoughts when Angela went away. I said to her that I was sorry and that it would be a pleasure to lunch with her and she went away. Like the four others Cullen. That wass my chance to check and I beg Merlin that I was wrong. I stood up from the outside lunch table where I was sat and began to walk to him. Everybody on the parking was staring at me, I think they saw where I was going. He turned to look at me and said:

 **-Bella, I...**

 **-Shut up and show me your left arm!**

He looked hurt but I didn't care. I'm hurt too, I thought I lost my best friend! I thought he was going to refuse, but he did show his arm. I looked at it.

 **-Thank you Merlin!**

With that I went away. I was wwalking for my first class but I heard:

 **-Don't you trust me?**

I turned to face him and said:

 **-I was before.**

With that I walked to my class.

 _ **EDWARD'S POV**_

Oh no, she comes. What do I say?

 **-Bella, I...**

 **-Shut up and show me your left arm!**

I'm just hurt right now. My bestie thought that I was a death eater but if she thinks that way it's because of me. So I obeyed. After a quick look at it, she seemed relieved.

 **-Thank you Merlin!**

With that she went away. I couldn't help myself to say:

 **-Don't you trust me?**

She turned to face me and said the only thing that could hurt the most:

 **-I was before.**

I stared at her back in schock. I now, I made her think I was dead but...

No buts, I'm unforgivable. I made my way to biology. I wa completely empty on the inside. Without Esmee or Bella, I was a complete mess. Every student in this classroom think I'm weird. Um, more than I am usually. They're right. I was lost.

 **-Hello, I'm the new student.**

Bella? I looked at her and smiled. She saw me and said under her breath so that only me could hear her:

 **-Trust come from the both of us. And you need to win it. I trusted you. I don't anymore because you lied to me.**

I found myself gain hope again. She said that trust is a prise, and I will win hers again.

Thanks to Mr I-don't-know-his-name-and-I-don't-want-to, she sat next to me. After 30 minutes of class she send me a message.

* * *

( **Bold: Bella** / _Italic: Edward_ )

 **What's your real name?**

 _Edward, Edward Cullen_

 **I just wanted to know that.**

* * *

With that, I didn't answer. I had a good reason to lie to her but she didn't know that.

* * *

 **Bye guys! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey guys**

 **Here 's my fourth chapter.**

 **Good read!**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 **My future begin**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

 _ **JASPER'S POV**_

That was weird. What happened on the parking. I had a flash-back, a weird one. What was that?

Plus Edward doesn't stop to feel fear. It's weird, the only time I felt fear from him was three years ago before he disappeared for a year. Nobody know where he was. A day like, he went away, without Esme. But she received letters, though. In his letters he said how much he missed her. But he missed her that much, why did he went away like that? I think, with clues, that Carlisle was the only one to know where he was, and he was worried for him.

That was just awful.

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

Against my car on the parking I was thinking, I survived to the first day. Dance of joy. But I can't take Edward off my head. A part of me doesn't want to give a second chance, I think it's my brain, but my heart is screaming to give it to him. Give our friendship a try. But he lied to me. He pretend to be dead but in fact, he became a vampire?

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't see the van who was coming dangerously closer to me. Wait a minute... The guy in it lost the control of it! AND I DON'T HAVE MY WAND! I thought about all the persons I loved and said to them goodbye in my head. I'm going to die. I'm going to see my parents. I stayed like that, closedd my eyes and I waited for the pain to come.

But it never came. I opened my eyes and looked around. Someone saved me. Not only someone.

 **-Edward? Why did you save me?**

 **-I lost you three years ago, I don't want to loose you again.** He whispered

I smiled weakly.

 **-Thank you.**

 **-You're welcome**

 **-Oh and... Cedric?**

He raised his eyebrows but said:

 **-Yeah?**

 **-I missed you.**

Then I fell in unconsciousness

 _ **EDWARD'S POV**_

I called an ambulance and Carlisle. They came in five munutes. That left me the time to think.

She understood, I know she did. But she didn't say a thing and she fainted. Anyway, Carlisle will take care of her. She will be fine.

 **-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, ARE YOU INSANE? WHY DID YOU SAVE THAT HUMAN GIRL?** Rosalie screamed

I sighed. Of course she would be mad.

 **-What did you want me to do? Let her die?**

 **-Yeah.**

I became angry in a second. Thanks, we were alone. I grabbed her by the collar and told her:

 **-DON'T. SAY. THAT. AGAIN.**

 **-What did I do? Just told you that what you did was wrong for our family! But of course you don't care!**

I had enough and I went to the hospital. I saw Carlisle with the rest of the family except Esme. Too bad, I needed support right now.

 **-Dad, how is she?** I asked worried

They all looked at me like I was allien.

 **-She woke up but I didn't see her yet.**

 **-Can I see her?**

He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and went to her room. I took an uneeded breath and entered in the room. She smiled when she sawme and said:

 **-Dracula, good to see you.**

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

 **-Dracula, good to see you.**

He laughed at my joke and sat on my bed.

 **-You scared me to death, Bells.**

I raised an eyebrow at him and we both laughed.

 **-Pretty difficult, uh?**

He just smiled at my sentence. Only God knows how much I missed him and our little moments together. To have him like that in front of him, it was like have a part of me came back. But I can't forgive him. At least, not yet. I just enjoy the moment.

He stood up and said:

 **-My father...**

 **-Is that your real one? Is that Amos?**

He laughed but said:

 **-No, anyway, want to see you, he's a doctor in this hospital. Can he?**

 **-Of course. But you know I can take care of myself.**

 **-I know, but I prefer that you consult Carlisle first.**

I sighed but agreed anyway.

 _ **CARLISLE'S POV**_

It was her first day and she already is in hospital. That Isabella didn't really have chance with her. She had such a hard life and now she has just escaped death... AGAIN! I can't even imagine the brother.

-Carlisle, what's going on? Why did Edward saved that girl? Alice asked

I wanted to tell her: "Not right now children. I promise we will explain to you everything but for now, you have to trust us.", but I couldn't not now when Edward and Bella needed me.

 **-I don't know Alice. But I have to go see her now.**

With that I went away. Finally, I will meet the incredible Isabella Lilly Mary Potter. Such an honnor! I heard her and Edward joke about vampires and I smiled, that girl was perspicatious. And after nice talk about the fact that she could take care of herself, I entered in the room smiling.

 **-So, Isabella.**

 **-Bella.**

I looked at her. God, she's beautiful. She smiled, that girl is an angel. I wanted to hug her, to kiss her... I looked at Edward who was smirking at me.

Oh, crap! I just fond my soulmate in the most famous witch of her time.

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

A greek-god just came through the door. This guy is so handsome! Oh my Merlin! I wanted him to touch me, I wanted to smell him... Weird thoughts!

 **-I beg your pardon?**

 **-I don't like Isabella.**

 **-OK, Bella.** He began to read my file. **Oh and for informations. I'm the only one except Edward who know the whole story. Esme, Edward's wife only know about your existence but not about your world.**

Ok, love. Wait... love?... Did I just fell in love with my best friend's father figure?

 _ **CARLISLE'S POV**_

She smiled at me and nodded then turned to Edward with a smirk, for my biggest frustration.

 **-You have a girlfriend?** He smiled and nodded. **Ron told me once that the reason why we hang out a lot was because you were gay.**

We all laughed. She's so pretty and adorable.

 **-I think we need a little conversation you and me.** Edward told me in vampire speed

I smirked at him and continued my exam.

 **-You are perfectly fine. But take something for your head.**

 **-Thank you but do you know why I fainted?**

God, I love her voice.

 **-You have received a blow on the head, it's normal, don't worry.**

She smiled, thanked me and left the room with Edward. Leaving me alone with my thoughts

* * *

 **Here was my fourth chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Guillo18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two** **chapter in one day I'm pretty proud of me.**

 **Have fun**

* * *

 ** _CARLISLE'S POV_**

I didn't want to go home, but I needeed to. Damn Edward, I don't want to have a conversation with him. He was my first son and I loved him but right now I wanted him to disappear. I know, it's rather hypocritical when you know I discuted with him about Esme for two hours when he began to date with her. But... I don't want to talk with him about Bella. He will be over protective.

 _Like you were with Esme_

Yeah, my conscience is right, again. It begins to be annoying.

In a minute I'm at home. I took a big breath and entered in the house. I went to the living room to see that everybody was here but Edward walked all around the room with a huge smile. He turned to me and grinned evily. Oh Jesus.

 **-Carlisle, why are you so scared?** Jasper asked me.

Of course, Edward exploded with laughter, I just glared at Jasper which looked lost. I sighed and said:

 **-Go ahead, Edward, I have to work.**

 **-Hold on, old man.** He began with a huge smile, all the family looked really lost. **Eightee years ago, I promised that you will pay for the two hours you took because after that conversation I asked myself thousand questions because of you. But now that I saw who it was... You tortured me in the past and I'm sure Jasper and Emmett would have loved to tortured each other about that so I'll just say this: I'll rip you limb by limb if something happens.**

The hole family was schocked. Edward never talked to me like this. In fact NOBODY talked to me like that. I smiled, shook his hand, hugged him and said:

 **-Deal.**

 **-Go ahead, spill out the great news. I think I'll have fun to watch you having fun with Rosie.** I groaled and he laughed

I turned to face my family and said:

 **-I met my soulmate.**

The girls squealed and the boys except Edward gave me a tap on the back. They were happy for me but I think that will change soon, Edward had to ruin the moment and said:

 **-SPILL IT OUT OLD MAN!** I knew he was having fun to torture me like that.

 **-Sadist!** I said towards him. He sat down, still laughing next to Esme and waited. **She is human.**

Everybody gasped except Edward. Suddenly Rosalie stood up and said:

 **-How can you even even imagine to go out with a human girl? I forbid it to you.**

My eyes became pitch black and I groaled.

 **-You can't forbid me anything. It's MY and her decision. **

**-UH, IT'S LIKE THAT? WHAT'S THE POOR GIRL'S NAME?**

 **-Isabella Mary Swan.**

I was relieved, I was so angry that I could have said her real name. Esme began to laugh, Edward looked at her loovingly and amused, the others like always looked lost.

 **-I understand now. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you Carlisle but is it a game between you two?** Esme said still laughing

I smiled and answered:

 **\- I asked myself the question earlier if you want to know.**

She laughed even harder and hugged me

 **-I'm really happy for you.**

I smiled, looked at the rest of the family and said:

 **-I'm not asking for you to love her but to accept the fact that my soulmate is human.**

I heard Edward chuckle and I glared at him.

 _If you want to keep Bella's secret a secret, SHUT UP!_

 **-Hey, since when you became so rude, daddy?**

 **-Since you became a pain in the neck.**

He laughed like the others except Rosalie. My daughter left in te middle of the conversation. I'm sad that she doesn't want to accept it but I'm in love with Bella, I can't change my feelings towards her. Even if I could I won't, she means too much for me now.

 **-Soooooo cute! If only I could read her!** Edward said with a girly voice

Oh no! Edward became a second Emmett!

 **-That's mean!**

 **-That's true!** I said with a blink of the eye.

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

ENOUGH! Why can't I stop thinking about Carlisle? I mean, I dreamt about him, I thought about him, I wrote poetry about him, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

Anyway, this morning, I was decided to talk to Edward and to know what happened, he became a vampire, OK, but how? I mean it was killing curse. It doesn't wear this name for nothing. He was suppose to be dead. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he isn't dead but it's weird... I have to make it clear.

In german class I asked about Edward's seat in cafeteria to Angela. And my plan will be great. When lunch time rang I sat on Edward's chair and I waited, hopping he will come. I began to think about what Harry and I went through when I heard a voice say:

 **-Excuse me, we seat here usually.** I turned and saw the Cullen family. Good, Edward was here. I also saw that all cafeteria was staring at me.

I sighed and began my story:

 **-Once Upon A Time, a seventeen year old boy joined a boarding school in England. He met lot of peoples. But he became friend with a fourteen year old girl. The girl was scared, she thought the boy only wanted to be her friend because of her... I'd say popularity. But with time she began to trust him. They never left each others side, peoples find them weird but the girl didn't mind: She's always been a freak. Unfortunatly, the boy died at the end of the year. The girl was so so sad. She still was until yesterday when she saw her best friend alive, in good health and happy. He lied to her. All the trust she had in him dissappeared. Only fears stayed.** I stood up and looked at them. **She just want answers, that's all she wants and maybe after her answers, maybe she will forgive her best friend. Because that's what he is for her. Her best friend against the world and everything else. **End of the story.** **

With that I left the room.

 _ **EMMETT'S POV**_

OK, that was weird. That girl is strange but ,I don't know why, I like her. I smiled and said:

 **-Everyone who think that was weird raise his hand.**

All of us raised our hands except...

* * *

 **Bye bye**

 **Guillo18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter**

 **Have fun**

* * *

 **My future begin**

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

 _EMMETT'S POV_

 _OK, that was weird. That girl is strange but ,I don't know why, I like her. I smiled and said:_

 _-Everyone who think that was weird raise his hand._

 _All of us raised our hands except..._

* * *

 **-Edward, what's going on?**

He looked at me, smiled and said:

 **-Everything is fine.** With that he left.

 **-We follow him right?**

 **-YEAH!**

And we ran human speed after him

 _ **EDWARD'S POV**_

I had to talk to her, to explain everything. I found her near a big tree, crying and everybody looking at her.

 **-I was looking for you!** I said when I arrived near her.

 _*How that pale girl did to have the Cullen boy with her?* Jessica_

 _*GO AWAY FROM HER!* Mike_

I didn't pay attention, maybe later. I will let Mike to Carlisle though.

 **-Assurdiato** ( _I'm using french's spell so If you don't understand, sorry_ )

I smirked

 **-Do you know that vampire can still hear through it?**

 **-Yeah, but humans don't.**

 **-Since when did you become so smart.** I said with a smile

 **-Thanks Hermione.**

I giggled and sighed.

 **-What do you want to know?**

 _ **ROSALIE'S POV**_

We followed Edward outside. He went to see the new girl, Carlisle's mate, what's her name? Bella I think it is...

She mumbled something under her breath and from where we were, we didn't hear it. But apparently Edward heard it and sirked

 **-Do you know that vampire can still hear through it?**

Say that I was angry was an euphemism. He told her our secret? Without our permission? IS HE INSANE? I'm so angry!

 **-Calm down Rose, please.** Jasper whispered.

I calmed down and I listened

 **-Yeah, but humans don't.**

 **-Since when did you become so smart?** He said with a smile

 **-Am I the only one here who didn't understand what happened right now?** I asked to the others

 **-No!** They answered

 **-Thanks Hermione.**

Who was that girl?

 **-What do you want to know?**

Answers for her and for us, finally!

 **-Do you know what happened to me since you left?**

He shook his head.

 **-I just knew that it was over.**

She sighed and continue

 **-Fourth year: You died, he came back. I had to look at your body. I had to look at your "father" crying other it. The scene was just awful. But the worst is that I began to believe that I couldn't trust anybody except Harry, Ron and Hermione because later I learnt that Mad-eye wasn't Mad-eye just Barthy Croupton Junior.**

 **-Bella, I...**

She cut him

 **-Fifth year: Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius. Harry was so devastated. I didn't know what to do. Plus my dear dear friend tried to control me.**

 **-Be...**

 **-Sixth year: Snape killed Dumbledore. And I learned that to kill him I had to search and destroy objects he possesed and I didn't even know where they were.**

What was that weird conversation.

 **-And I don't even talk about last year, I will talk to you about it later. All I can say is that lot of peoples died. I wanted to have a normal life away from the celebrity for at least a year so I went here. I don't know why.**

 **-I know why. She looked up at him and waited. It's because of me and Carlisle.**

 **-Carlisle?**

I froze, he's going to explain to her? No way. I was about to go see them but Jasper grabbed my arm.

 **-Vampire can find two persons. The first one is what we call bestie's soul, it's the person that is meant to be your best friend forever. You are mine.** He explained

 **-OK and the second?**

 **-Soul mate.**

There, she was silent and schoked.

 **-You understood.**

 **-I think I did. That explains a lot.** She replied with a smile.

I was surprised, how was she so calm?

 **-You were vampire when I met you or not?**

 **-I wasn't.**

 **-Why did you come in the school?**

 **-Dumbledore**

Her smile disappeared and she sat down.

 **-Are you OK Bellsy?**

Bellsy?

 **-Not exactly. That man was my mentor for almost seven years and I realise I barely knew him.** She cried on Edward's shoulder.

 **-What do you mean?**

She searched in her bag and found a book, she handed it to Edward who looked and hugged Bella.

 **-That woman only bullshit and you know it! Remember, for her, you were my girlfriend or my little sister. That proove how much that woman was stupid.**

 **-Yeah in her book, she tells Dumbledore's story. About Grinderwald and how he let down his little sister and brother. I know this is only crap because we talked with his brother but anyway. I have the feeling that he knew everything about Harry and I but we never knew anything about him. Now that he's dead, we learn more about him and I'm asking myself if it is the same man.**

He hugged and she said:

 **-I trust you.**

He smiled with a huge smile.

 **-Let's go home, we need to talk to Esme and Carlisle**

They agreed and we left.

 _ **EDWARD'S POV**_

It was good to have Bella back, I missed her so much. That girl was impressive, she learned to use magic without wands but not for all. She's still practicing. I spent my day with her and we were close so close that all the students asked to themselves if we were dating. That made me laugh all the time. Her too. Because, of course I told her. I can't hide her something anymore. But I have a little problem: I don't know where my family is. And when the end of the day cme I left fast after asked if she wanted to see Carlisle again, she seemed exited but tried to hide it but failed. I laughed at her and she just stuck her tongue out. I laughed even harder. It was so great to have her back.

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

I was in Edward's car when he asked:

 **-I was thinking about somethig. You have a car but you never learn to drive. How did you do?**

 **-I enchanted it**.

He laughed at me and again I stuck my tongue at him. It was childish and I knew it but I was like that. We talked all day about his life and mine before I knew him but I didn't tell him what happened during last year. I didn't want to, at least not now.

 **-Will you ever tell me what you did during the last three years?**

 **-Yeah but not right now. Maybe later today.**

We talked all the way and when we arrived we were laughing like idiots, it was good to feel hole again. He put his arm on my shoulder.

 **-Come on magic girl.**

 **-I come if you stop calling me like that.**

 **-How can I call you then? Choosen One**

 **-Don't you dare...** she began. **Clearly, you don't want to see what I do when I'm angry. Think about Malfoy.**

He gulped and I laughed again.

 **-Fine.**

With that he bring me inside.

* * *

 **Good read**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a review from Karen and I wanted to answer so:**

 **Karen: Thank you. It's very kind, I'm glad that you still follow my story, it's very nice. I'm not asking for reviews even if I like it, I'm not asking anything though. I just want to be read so I hope you will enjoy what happen next and I thank you again for your review.**

 **If I do ortograph mistake, don't take it against me. I'm just a french girl who can speak english quite well.**

 **Here we go for the seventh chapter**

* * *

 _ **ROSALIE'S POV:**_

I don't understand them How can they be agree with that? He told our biggest secret to a insignifiant ( _I don't know how to write it, sorry_ ) human girl that he just first met! Or not? I don't know, it's so confuse. Esme and Carlisle look like they can explode with love and joy. WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH THEM? And Edward talked about Bestie's soul? What's that? I never heard anything about it. I still remember our conversation with our "parents".

* * *

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _We ran from the school to the house. Edward will be alone in school for the rest of the day but he has the human with him. I ran inside, the others followed me close._

 ** _-ESME! CARLISLE!_**

 _They ran downstairs to face us._

 _ **-What? What's going on? Is this Edward?** Began Esme._

 ** _-Yes and no._**

 ** _-Rosalie, what's going on?_**

 ** _-Edward told our secret to the new girl._**

 _They both looked surprised but they look like they didn't care._

 ** _-Is that all?_**

 _It was our turn to be surprised. Is that all? That's all they can say?_

 ** _-I know you are a little surprised but we gave to him our permission._**

 ** _-OH I UNDERSTOOD! NOW THAT SHE KNOWS, YOU CAN GO OUT WITH HER MORE EASILY THEN TAKE HER LIFE AWAY LIKE YOU DID WITH ALL OF US?_**

 _He seemed hurt but I didn't care, this girl deserrved a life and a death, this how things work._

 ** _-First of all: Don't shout at me Rosalie. Second: no, it's not for that._**

 _With that they both went back to their activities, leaving us clueless in the living room._

* * *

We waited for the traitor's return for the rest of the afternoon. And when he arrived, we were all surprised when we heard two laughs. I listened to their conversation.

 **-Come on magic girl.**

Magic Girl? What? They already give each others nicknames

 **-I come if you stop calling me like that.** I could hear the smile in her voice, so disgusting.

 **-How can I call you then? Choosen One?** That nickname sucks

 **-Don't you dare...** she began. What the girl doesn't like nicknames? **Clearly, you don't want to see what I do when I'm angry. Think about Malfoy.**

He gulped and she laughed again. Is Edward afraid of a human girl? Emmett won't let him with that

 **-Fine.**

With that she bring her inside.

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

Waouh! Their house is just beautiful, big and all. I have to admit it, I'm a little stressed in a house full of vampires but suddenly I felt a wave of calm and I thought about it. I then turned to face my best friend:

 **-Wich one can control emotions?**

He looked really surprised but laughed and said:

 **-Help! My best friend turned in a second Hermione!**

I punched him playfully on the arm and said:

 **-She made a good job with me, now answer!**

 **-Jasper.**

 **-I...**

I looked around the walls and looked at a picture.

 **-Hey! What Carlisle is doing with the Volturi?**

 **-Let me guess, who didn't learn that there.** I shhok my head and he sighed. **You are really a danger lover.**

 **-Hiiiin, wrong answer. Professor Slughorn invited Aro to the castle two years ago, I met him.**

 **-I understand better.**

He then guided me to the living room. All his family were sit on the couch. I couldn't do one more step that someone hugged me to Edward's biggest pleasure, he loves laugh at me.

 **-I'm so happy to finally meet you Bella.** She stopped hugging me. **I'm Esme.**

 **-Edward's wife no?** She nodded and smiled. **Well, you already know my name.**

 _ **JASPER'S POV**_

The girl was amazed and stressed so I sent a wave of calm. I thought it worked but she seemed frustrate and then proud.

 **-Wich one can control emotions?**

I was schoked and froze, like all the others except Carlisle and Edward who laughed

 **-Help! My best friend turned in a second Hermione!**

They both were amused. Who this Hermione girl is anyway?

 **-She made a good job with me, now answer!**

 **-Jasper.**

 **-I...**

She stopped talking and the second after she was really surprised.

 **-Hey! What Carlisle is doing with the Volturi?**

At that all of us froze.

 **-Let me guess, who didn't learn that there.** Learn what? And where? **You are really a danger lover.**

 **-Hiiiin, wrong answer. Professor Slughorn invited Aro to the castle two years ago, I met him.** That was really really weird

 **-I understand better.**

He then guided her to the living room. We were all waiting for her on the couch. She couldn't do one more step that Esme hugged her. I smirked.

 **-I'm so happy to finally meet you Bella.** She stopped hugging her **. I'm Esme.**

 **-Edward's wife no?** She nodded and smiled. **Well, you already know my name.**

 **-You already know Carlisle.**

 **-Yeah, how are you Carlisle?**

 **-Fine and you Isabella?** He answered with a huge smile

 **-I'm so much better.**

Edward was looking et her protectively and amused. Carlisle hugged her and staid next to her and began to introduce us.

 **-There is Jasper.**

I got up and shook her hand.

 **-It's nice to meet you.**

 **-Me too. I would like to know how your gift work sometimes.** She smiled

I don't know why but I like her. I smiled back and said:

 **-Deal.**

 **-This is Alice she's Jasper's wife.**

My wife went hug the new laughed and said:

 **-It's nice to meet you too.**

Alice laughed and went back next to me.

 **-This is Emmett.**

He put her in a huge bear hug, I think he already loves his little sis'.

 **-I'm so happy to meet you.**

 **-Me too, but humans need to breathe.**

We all laughed except Rosalie. He let her go and smiled at her.

 **-I...**

Edward cut him:

 **-Before you say anything, here's an advice: don't play with her.**

 **-Shut up Edward! I want to play sometimes.** She said with an evil smirk on the face

I saw that Carlisle was silently laughing.

 **-And Rosalie is the last one.**

She waved at her. Bella nodded as a hello thing. She was about to say something but her cell phone rang she looked at the number smiled and said:

 **-Excuse me!**

With that, she went away.

* * *

 **It was my seventh chapter.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Just: I go back to school on tuesday so I will post chapters every week end if I can. But I'll keep that fiction because I like it.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Guillo18**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey, hey**

 **I just went out with one of my best friend and now I wanted to write. So here is my eighth chapter.**

 **Answer to a review from Kayla: Thank you, I hope you'll like what happens next.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Bella nodded as a hello thing. She was about to say something but her cell phone rang she looked at the number smiled and said:_

 _-Excuse me!_

 _With that, she went away._

* * *

 ** _BELLA'S POV_**

It was Harry, I had to answer.

 **-Hello?**

 **-Bella?**

 **-No, Merlin.**

I knew he rolled his eyes. So predictibal bro'.

 **-So, Merlin, how was your first week.**

 **-Great, really great. I said with a little to much enthusiasm.**

I think I'm far enough now. They can't hear what we're saying.

 **-Isabella Lilly Mary Potter! Did you fell in love with someone there?**

Crap, I forgot that he knew me better that I knew myself.

 **-Me? No.**

 **-Don't lie to me!**

 **-And with Hermione, how is it going?** He became quiet and I smirked. **I can see your blush from here.**

 **-I hate you!**

 **-No, you love me but don't worry, I love you too.**

He groaned, I laughed.

 **-And in Hogwarts, how is it going?**

 **-Perfect, the students are nice. Will you accept Mc Gonaggal's proposition?**

 **-I will but only if I can go to Forks when I don't have class.**

I waited a little then heard

 **-She agreed**

I squealed.

 **-YES!YES!YES!**

 **-Stop it, you're killing my ears!**

I laughed and said.

 **-I have to go. Love you.**

 **-Love you too.**

I hung up and sighed. I'm a teacher!

 _ **CARLISLE'S POV**_

I didn't heard her conversation. I think she likes privacy, I love her more now if it is possible. I heard her squeal and laugh. She ran at our house. She was singing. She had a nice voice. I know that song. It's from a French's musical about Robin Hood I think.

 _Parlez parlez, et allez_

 _Chantez, chantez et venez_

 _Dansez, dansez_

 _Moi j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser_

 _Marchez, Marchez, et allez_

 _Riez, jouez, vous pouvez_

 _Frimer, rêver_

 _Car moi j'ai tout un monde à faire bouger_

 _Un monde à changer_

 _Des hommes à secouer_

She entered in the house and said:

 **-Excuse me for the call and the song but I'm really happy!**

Edward was pretty lost:

 **-Why is that?**

She smirked

 **-You have in front of you the new Hogwart's teacher.**

He smiled and hugged her

 **-That's awesome! Wich one?**

 **-Flitwick's one.**

He hugged her onemore time, she then turned to me. I said:

 **-Congratulations, Bella!**

I hugged her and she told me something too low for the others to hear:

 **-I think we need to talk.**

I nodded and let her go.

 **-I think you deserve explanations.**

* * *

 **Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys**

 **I'm not the happiest person on the earth right now: I had my first bad review. It was quite mean what that person said and I wanted to reply:**

 **Guest: First, I wanted to thank you, yeah, I mean you gave you the pain to write me an really intelligent note. So thank you, really (like I don't know if you understood but it's sarcasm). I don't think to be that bad in english, I'm just a fourteen years old french who can speak english enough to write a story. I think that you understood what I wrote so my english isn't that unreadable and unintelligible. I'm the first one to say that I'm a childish person but I don't think to be really childish in that story. I've always been serious and I try my best to write a story that everyone can read. And I clearly don't know what to answer to the biggest insult I've ever heard: You have the IQ of a bake camembert. If think I said all think I said all the things I wanted to say so please, just don't review again.**

 **Before you read the chapter, I wanted to say that if don't like my story, it isn't worth to review, just don't read it anymore.**

 **I won't post next week because I go to my cousin's daughter baptism and I won't have wi-fi so I'll post next time in two weeks.**

 **Good read.**

* * *

 **My future begin**

 **Chapter 9:**

* * *

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

We all sat on the couch. Edward was next to me and I tried my best to _NOT_ look at Carlisle. The key word is tried. I couldn't help myself to look at the gorgeous ( and it's nothing to say it ) man that was suppose to be my soulmate. I still couldn't believe that my best friend's father was my soulmate. Edward took my hand in a sign of support. I took a big breath and said:

 **-I know what you are and I think you understood that. I think that everyone in this room except Edward and Carlisle think that that's your dear brother who told me but he didn't have to. I understood as soon as I saw him.** I turned to face him. **You're not as good as you thought you were to hide things from me!** He smirked and I continued. **I wrote journals threw the years, so I'm gonna give it to you. And I decided to let you read it.** They were all wide eyes open. **Don't look at me like I was mad, I'm not. I'm a lazy person and my story is a really long one. The only two persons who know the truth in your family are Edward and Carlisle, and they only know the half of the story.** Edward flinched at that but I said in my mind: _Hey, you decided to die!_ He laughed and I continued. **OK everyone, this morning when I saw Edward I was pretty lost because he looked like someone I knew few years ago so I tried to know if it was him but I made a mistake and that's how you had that flash back Jasper.** He smiled and nodded. **I saw your past so you will be the first one to read mine.**

 **-Are you sure Bella?** Jasper asked me.

 **-I know why you do this Bella and I think it will be the best.** Carlisle said

I smiled at him, and turned back at Jasper.

 **-I'm sure, you will find out why but I feel close to you. I'll give you the first, second, third and fourth journals. When you will have finish the first one, give it to Esmee please, for the rest, I don't care.** I turned to Edward. **That's when you will find out what I did this past three years. You'll have the fifth, sixth and seventh journals. Like I know what you will think when you will read it I'll just say this: Don't try they're already dead.**

With that, I got up and said to Carlisle:

 **-I believe we need to talk.**

I got up, smiled at me and offered his hand. I mumbled something under my breath and a box appeared, they were all staring at me I gave the box to Edward and said:

 **-You know, I never forgot my best friend.**

With that I took Carlisle's hand and we left.

 _ **JASPER'S POV**_

I still don't understand, why me first? Why did she feel close to me? It's just insane. She just gave a box to Edward that just appeared frow nowhere. THAT'S THE CRAZIEST THING I EVER SEE!

 **-CALM DOWN! I'm trying to understand what she said! She stayed too long with Dumbledore.** Edward said

OK, I let you think but that's just incredable. We stayed sit there for 10 minutes before Edward smirked and said:

 **-Cedric Diggory.**

Suddenly, the box oppened and Edward smiled:

 **-Oh, that's cute!**

Inside the box, there was books, I think it's her journals. Edward gave four books to me, I oppened the first one and began to read.

 _ **CARLISLE'S POV**_

I was nervous. I mean REALLY nervous, if she wanted to talk to me, there's a reason. And I think the reason is that she found out that I was her soulmate. She smiled and squeezed my hand, she then said:

 **-Hold on!**

The next thing I knew is that I was in a tub and that I wasn't in Forks anymore but in front of a handsome castle.

 **-Where are we?** I asked to her.

She smiled and looked over the castle.

 **-We are in front of Hogwarts.**

I gasped, we were in Scotland. I smiled.

 **-I love magic.** She laughed

 **-I wanted to show to my soulmate the beauty of this place.** I froze and sighed.

 **-How do you know?**

 **-Edward.**

I growled.

 **-Don't worry, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you but I didn't know it, I thought it was gross to fall in love with my best friend's father.** I couldn't help but laugh at that, she joined me a minute later.

 **-I understand. But I fell in love with you too. You are my soulmate and I love you. I can't help myself to love you more than I ever loved someone before.**

With that I leaned down to her and it was like the hole world dissappeared, it was only her and me. After a minute, I deepened the kiss. We were on our world and nothing could disturb us. After several minutes kissing we broke the kiss, we smiled at each other. She said:

 **-That's not the only reason why I brought you here. You'll meet my brother in a quarter of minutes. Sorry love.**

She smirked and I froze.

Oh God!

* * *

 **I hope you had fun read it. :)**

 **See you in two weeks.**

 **Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry to update late but I had to work because of some exams. Plus I have a really bad organisation.**

 **So sorry again, like I want you to forgive me, I will write a short story ( 4 or 5 chapters no more) about a Fred/Alice and Bella/Jasper, I already created it so if you want to read it, you can follow it.**

 **Good read!**

 **Guillo 18**

* * *

 ** _JASPER'S POV_**

Waouah! That's all I hae to say, that girl is impressive, I just finished the second one and I'm just stunned. I looked around me and saw that the peoples left in the room were Edward, Esme and me. I still don't understand, though why she feel close to me.

 **-Read what happens next and you'll know idiot!** Said Edward in an bored tone.

I smirked at him and grabbed the third book. I heard Edward sob next to me and felt a huge wave of blame and guilt, I looked up at him and asked:

 **-Are you ok?**

 **-No, I'm not.** He answered while he shook his head.

I din't answer, I just read the third book.

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

I can't believe they fix the castle that fast, it's wonderful! Carlisle who was next to me was like a kid in a candy shop, he looked everywhere with an interest look on his face. I surprised myself by staring at him with a small smile, damn, I'm really in love with that guy.

We continued the road to the castle and I began to explain something to him:

 **-Love?** He turned his head to face me. **Maybe peoples will be staring at us and pointing, I already excuse for it.** I finished my eyes staring at my shoes. How interresting my shoes were right now!

He chuckled and glanced at him.

 **-I don't mind, hun!**

I smiled and we continued to walk in an comfortable silence. Once we entered in Hogwart's park I took his hand and shaw him the front door. I took a big breath and entered in the school, closely followed by Carlisle. All the students in the Great Hall stared and pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Carlisle who was just just looking around.

 **-So?** I asked him

 **-Waouh!** He whispered.

I chuckled.

 **-You can be so human time to time.**

It was his turn tto chuckle. While we were talking, I saw a little Gryffindor's first year sitting, her back against the wall. I wanted to talk to her.

 **-I come back quickly.**

Carlisle smiled at me and I went to see the girl.

 **-Hello.**

 **-Hi. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?**

 **-Call me Bella. And you?**

 **-Lucie, it's nice to meet you.**

 **-Same. So Lucie, why are you sitting here by yourself, don't you have friends here?** I asked

 **-Nope.** She answered simply

 **-Why?**

 **-Everybody hate me because I'm a know-it-all.** She said while silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

I just smiled, she glared at me and I quickly explained myself:

 **-Do you like your transfiguration's teacher?**

 **-Yeah, Mrs Granger is a nice woman.**

 **-She was exactly like you when she was eleven.**

Her face lit up with a smile.

 **-Really?**

 **-Of course. She found some true friends, Harry, Ron and myself and all went well after that. I won't say that all peoples will stop to be mean with you but you'll see that with time you won't care anymore. Look at Miss Granger: she's now a teacher, beautiful, clever, nice...**

 **-Happily engaged.** She added.

 **-Happi... WHAT? I screamed.**

 **-Potter?**

I turned and saw...

 **-Malfoy? What are you doing here?**

 **-I'm the new Potions teacher.**

 **-OK, so call me Bella like everybody now that we are colleagues. I turned to Lucie. Think about it, someday, evrything will be just fine.**

 **-So, it's not like I didn't want to see you but what are YOU doing here?**

 **I just smiled at him and told him to follow me to Carlisle.**

 **-What you said to that girl was brilliant Bella.**

 **-Thanks Carlisle. So I do the presentation. Carlisle, Malfoy. Malfoy, Carlisle.**

They shook their hand.

 **-Now Draco, could you take us to Hermione please.**

 **-Of course.**

We began to follow him.

* * *

That chapter was horrible, sorry.

Kiss,

Guillo18


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I have a lot of informations for you,**

 **First of all, I wanted to thank you all because you seem pretty happy about my new story and it's a good thing to know that I don't listen in French class for something ;) (for my defence, my teacher is SO boring).**

 **Then, I won't let "My future begin" down, because I like to write it and everything. But like I'm in high school now, maybe I will be late to post the chapters sometimes or I won't post it at all on this story or "How to defeat death itself" so please, don't be mad at me. I do my best.**

 **The planning has changed. For the first time in forever, I have a free period on all my wednesday afternoon (last years, I had sport). So I will post "My future begin" on wednesday (French hour) and "How to defeat death itself" on week-ends.**

 **I said that "How to defeat death itself" will be a 4-5 chapters story but I think it will be a normal story.**

 **Finally, I haven't decide yet but maybe, MAYBE, you will have a one-shot on October because it will be my birthday so maybe I will give you a present.**

 **Good read,**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 **My future begin**

 **Chapter 11:**

* * *

 _ **JASPER'S POV:**_

It's been 4 hours since they left and I already read 4 journals. I just closed the 4th one. And there was only one thing I wanted to ask to Edward:

 **-Cedric Diggory, that was you.**

That wasn't really a question more an affirmation but I didn't need an answer, I knew it was. All the clues were right to say that he was Cedric Diggory ( _I don't even know if it's English or not, I just translated a French expression :D_ )

 **-Yeah, I was. It was the time when I left for a year, I went to Hogwarts under Dumbledore's orders but I din't plan to find my Betie's soul.**

I nodded. I find Edward really weird since he finished the last journal. What happen?

 **-Here is the fifth journal. You will find everything out. But I just want to say that I feel horrible about letting her down like that.**

I didn't ask explanations and I began the fifth book.

 ** _BELLA'S POV_**

I took Carlisle's hand and we followed him. He guided us to Mc Gonagall's oddice because I needes to see her first. After, we will go see my secretive best friend! We stood in front of the statue.

 **-Password?**

 **-Dumbledore.**

The statue turned and the three of us went upstairs to the office. We knocked on the door and after heard a "enter" we did as the voice said:

 **-Miss Potter? What are you doing here?**

 **-Nice to see you too professor.** I said with a smirk.

She smiled at me and said.

 **-Miss Potter. Hello. It's my greatest pleasure to welcome you in my office. What honnor me with your presence?**

I laughed along with Draco and I heard Carlisle chuckle.

 **-I'm here to see my brother and my best friend friend to introduce Carlisle to them. By the way, Carlisle, Minerva MacGonagall, Hogwarts headmistress, Professor, Carlisle Cullen.**

They shook their hands and she shivered at the contact of Carlisle's cold hand.

 **-Cullen? You mean Edward's father?**

 **-Yes I am.**

She turned to me:

 **-So you know?** I nodded

 **-And you knew?** She nodded

 **-And I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything but Albus didn't want me to.** I smiled kindly at her.

 **-I don't blame you professor, don't worry. But I really do need to see my brother and Hermione so we're gonna go.**

 **-I'm comming with you, they are already eating at that time!**

 _ **CARLISLE'S POV**_

I took Bella's hand and we began to walk to the Great Hall. When MacGonagall oppened the doors I heard all the conversations were ending to let the silence. Everybody was looking at us. I looked to the table who was on the back of the and saw a guy eyes wide open who looked exactly like Bella. Bella began to walk (not exactly walk, she completely ran) towards the table and hugged that guy.

 **-I suppose, it's Harry.** I said to Draco

 **-Nice guess, vamp.** He said smiling

I smiled back and walked towards them.

 **-I missed you so much bro'!**

 **-Me too sis'! Me too!**

 **-If I came here, it's to introduce my boyfriend to you.**

 **-I was right!** He answered with a satisfied smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes and I sent her a questionning glance.

 **-I will explain later. Carlisle, Harry Potter, my brother, Harry, Carlisle Cullen.**

 **-Nice to meet you!**


	12. READ PLEASE! IMPORTANT

Hi guys

Yeah, I know it's been a while...

But I've been working since I had some exams this year, I got problems with my ex-boyfriend and everything and yeah...

I guess I will keep on this story because I think I can lead it somewhere but I won't be able to do it alone. And that goes with my other fictions as well. I will rewrite completely "Love in War (the real one)" and "My future begin"

But, the thing is, I'm busy, I have other projects and I grow up so I'm not alone anymore, I have to think about my studies, my boyfriend, my future and all that kind of stuff. So here's the thing.

I'm looking for a beta reader. A different one for each story if it's possible.

Here's how it's going to work. If you want to participate to the "contest", you will send me a message with,

-your name (if you want)

-your age

-your nationality

-what you like to do or not (if you don't want to, it's not a big deal but well I want to at least get along with the person I will work with ;) )

-And finally, your ideas for the story, what you would improve and lastly, (if you want to) an extract of what you want to write along with me.

I hope I will find someone to help me with these stories because, if I don't find anyone, I will be forced to give up on it and I have to say that it would really really break my heart.

Thanks everyone,

Guillo18


End file.
